Caramba
by Boondock Jake
Summary: After a fight with Raphael, Ninjara finds herself confiding in one of the Mutanimals.


Caramba

_A/N: Wow, this story is quite old. I found it lying around while I was cleaning out one of my folders. After reading this again, I'm considering writing either a sequel or a whole new story that goes more in depth with the character's relationship. Although it would be a while as I'm still trying to finish several others. Any who, this takes place a little time after the whole Null ordeal, providing if that ever was resolved. Enjoy._

_TMNT and all their respected characters belong to Mirage and Peter Laird._

Full moon.

It's large pale body cast a beautiful glow across the Earth's surface. The light stretched on for miles upon miles, illuminating the dark corners of the globe. It shone particularly bright above the lush rainforests of Brazil. It was a perfect night to sit back and take in this lunar marvel.

"Cowabunga!"

Unless you were four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Down on the forest floor, the night silence was broken by Michaelangelo's battle cry as he drove a green foot into the face of an oncoming mercenary. As soon as he went down, the orange wearing turtle back flipped out of the way of several machine gun blasts. He landed and joined one of his brothers, shell to shell.

"These dudes just don't give up Leo!"

His brother turned his head slightly, his blue bandana swaying with the slight breeze that flowed through the forest.

"I hear you Mikey," Leonardo agreed, ducking a swinging machete and rammed the blunt end of the handle of his katana into the swinger's jaw. "Hey Donny! We could use that plan right about now!"

Donatello swept out the legs of another mercenary and brought his bo across the head of another. "Just give it a little more time!" He replied frustrated.

More and more mercenaries seemed to be pouring through the jungle bringing with them more guns. It was a disheartening scene for our heros. Except for one.

"Ha! Step on up boys!"

Raphael shouted out, a smirk on his face and sais twirling in his hands. One mercenary swung a pick axe at his head only to hit nothing and to receive a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Hearing the click of an automatic weapon being loaded, Raphael pulled out a shuriken and flung it as he spun around. The throwing star dug deeply into the barrel of the gun causing it to explode in the surprised mercenary's hand.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Raph shouted in delight.

"I wish you wouldn't take so much pleasure in this."

Raphael turned around to see Ninjara giving him an stern look as she delivered a back elbow to the nose of a charging goon.

"C'mon babe. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up to be with this turtle." He said with a wink. Ninjara just rolled her eyes and went back to fighting.

Raphael continued his provoking comments towards the mercenaries only enraging them further and causing them to attack harder. Leonardo shot an angry glance towards his red clad brother.

"Will you shut up Raph!? It's bad enough that we're out numbered! We don't need you fueling them!"

"What's a matter fearless leader? Can't take a little pressure?" Raphael teased. Leonardo gritted his teeth in annoyance at his brother's arrogance. Ninjara punched a mercenary extra hard as she was just as annoyed with her boyfriend's attitude.

"_Why does he always have to be like that?"_

The vixen watched as he took down more and more enemies, taunting them as he did. But she also noticed more and more trouble his brother's were having. They were starting to show signs of fatigue and were taking more blows then avoiding them.

Then disaster struck.

Michaelangelo had just cracked a nunchuku over the head of an unlucky merc when another drove a fist across his face. Michaelangelo fell to his back, dazed.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried, trying to get to his brother but several mercenaries cut him off. Leonardo had the same problem as he cried out for his brother. Ninjara herself tried to assist the turtle but a large mercenary blocked her path as he swung at her with a baseball bat.

"Raphael! Help Michaelangelo!" She cried out but Raphael didn't seem to hear her as he continued to taunt.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted being pinned down by attack. But Raphael was too engorged in his fighting and showboating to hear anyone.

A mercenary approached Michaelangelo and pulled out a hand gun. He pulled back the trigger, aimed and fired.

The sound of that one shot caused Raphael to turn around and realize what had just happened.

"No..."

Raphael charged to wear his brother was and drove his foot as hard as he could into the merc's face, hearing a satisfying crunch. He fell to the ground with a thud and Raphael turned with tears on the verge of falling, expecting to see his dead brother's body.

Only, there was nothing there.

"Up here bro!"

Raphael looked up to see Michaelangelo in a tree with a familiar looking wolfman beside him.

"Close call eh mon?" Dreadmon called out.

"Told you this dude was fast!" Michaelangelo shouted. Raphael let out a large sigh of relief. The Tasmanian wolfman's super speed had always been a lifesaver and tonight was no different. Dreadmon and Michaelangelo leaped from the tree and joined back into the battle. When he landed, Michaelangelo shot Raph a hurtful and angry look.

Raphael jump kicked a merc off Leonardo's back and helped him up. But Leonardo practically shoved Raphael right off him and kept fighting. Raph cursed to himself and went back to dishing out blows.

The mercenaries were starting to slow down but the Turtles were exhausted and still out numbered. The turtles, Ninjara and Dreadmon formed a tight circle as they were closed in on. Donatello waited until they got a little closer, then yelled, "April! Jagwar! Now!"

From out of the bush emerged April O'Neil and Jagwar with over a hundred Coipacu warriors armed to the teeth with spears and arrows.

The mercenaries all dropped their weapons and slowly put their hands up. Jagwar approached one, circling him and flashed his sharp teeth.

"Go back to your boss. Tell him that this jungle is off limits or I will show him what this gato is truly capable of. Comprende?"

The merc nodded quickly, his hands shaking while he had them in the air. Jagwar let out a loud roar causing him to turn and flee in fear. The other mercenaries followed suite and one by one they left the jungle.

They turtles and friends all let out a cheer of victory. Leo, Mikey and Don all celebrated but when Raphael came to join them, they stormed off in anger. Ninjara just shook her head and followed them. Raphael hung his head in shame and sighed.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and looked up to see Jagwar. "Raphael my amigo, what trouble's you?"

Raphael just pushed past him and followed the group into the jungle. Jagwar watched confused as April and Dreadmon approached him.

"Ey mon! What dat be all about?"

"Knowing Raph, he probably got a little too ahead of himself again." April said, crossing her arms.

Jagwar didn't say anything but motioned for his friends to follow.

* * *

The Coipacu village was in celebration tonight. A large bonfire was lit and ceremonial dances took place around it. April danced with Donatello as Dreadmon and Michaelangelo scarfed down the buffet of food. Leonardo was meditating and thinking about Master Splinter and Jagwar was telling the Coipacu children stories of the jungle.

As Jagwar told his stories he noticed two figures in the darkness, arguing under the giant tree's shade. His sharp ears and keen eyes told him it was Ninjara and Raphael.

"What were you thinking Raphael? Mikey could have died."

"You don't think I know that!? You don't think I feel any worse than before?! I...I just got caught up in things." Raphael explained, losing his voice at the end.

"Caught up in your showboating like before! I've warned you enough times Raphael! We all have! Michaelangelo almost payed the price for that!" Ninjara scolded. She was getting tired of these arguments as she knew exactly where it was heading.

"Well, what about the others!? Maybe if they trained as hard as I did they wouldn't have gotten pinned down!"

"Don't tell me your ego is so big that your actually blaming your brothers for what happened?"

"I didn't say that Ninjara!"

"Well that's what it sounded like to me!"

Raphael cursed and stormed off into the village in a rage. Ninjara, just as angry, marched off into the jungle.

Jagwar paused in his story only for a moment before finishing it. He told the children to go off and join the celebration. The jaguar replayed the scene in his mind and was unsettled. He hated to see such anger in a time of joy. A thought then crept into his mind as he silently took off into the jungle behind him.

Ninjara had decided on a small riverbank to let off some steam. She paced back and forth, her anger building with each step.

"_Why do I put up with him? He's so damn stubborn and arrogant and...and..."_

Ninjara finally collapsed on the edge of the bank, staring at her reflection in the water. She didn't know what to do anymore. These fights had been increasing over the last few months and she was beginning to have doubts. About her. About him.

About them.

Ninjara's tail swished behind her as she threw some pebble into the stream, breaking the peaceful still surface. She hated seeing the ripples spread through out the water as it reminded her of how broken her own peace was right now. Turning onto her back, she looked up at the sky. Thousands of stars, littered the black curtain of night and Ninjara began to calm down.

"_I suppose I should go find him and work this out. As usual."_ She sighed. Just as she was about to get up, a giant bouquet of wild jungle flowers were hung over her head. Rolling her eyes and smiling at bit at the sweet, although typical gesture, she sat up saying,

"This seems a little old fashioned for you Raphael."

But when she stood up to face him, she got an odd surprise. It was not her boyfriend handing her the bouquet but Jagwar.

"Hola Ninjara." He said, now feeling a bit awkward about deciding to do this. Ninjara looked at the flowers again then back to him trying to figure out what was going on.

Jagwar quickly shove the flowers into her hands and step back a bit, his tail twitching nervously behind him.

"I...uh...saw that you and Raphael were fighting and I...thought these might cheer you up and you and Raphael could...uh..."

Jagwar stuttered and scratched his neck and looked at he sky, avoiding Ninjara's gaze. He didn't understand why he was acting this way. He had talked to Ninjara plenty of times and never was like this.

"You thought if I was in a better mood, I would find Raphael and fix things up?" She finished for him.

Jagwar gave a shy smile.

"Si."

Ninjara chuckled softly and sniffed the flowers. "Well, thank you Jagwar. I appreciate the thought and the flowers. They're beautiful."

"I am glad." He said. "Perhaps you would like to head back the village and-"

Jagwar was interrupted as Ninjara grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I'm not sure I want to head back right now. I'm enjoying this little spot of serenity."

"Si, many do when they come here. I will leave you to your peace then." Jagwar said hopping over the side a fallen tree, ages old.

"Jagwar?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind staying with me?"

Jagwar stared at her for a moment, feeling that awkwardness return but did not understand why.

"If it would make you more comfortable then I would gladly stay." He said, hopping back onto the log and sitting cross-legged.

"Thanks. I don't want to be alone but I don't really want to see Raphael right now." Ninjara stated, taking a seat beside him, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the log.

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Jagwar spoke out. "Excuse me if I seem rude but may I ask why you don't want to see him?"

Ninjara sighed and rubbed her temples.

"It's complicated. Raphael and I always have these spats now and it's getting harder and harder to work through them."

Jagwar simply nodded as she continued. "I guess things have always been hard between us. Maybe we just didn't let it get to us as much. Raphael has proven himself to be sweet and charming," She said with a smile.

"But his attitude always seems to get in the way. He always has to be the first in this or the best at that. It can be so absurd some times."

"Perhaps he acts that way because he feels he is not appreciated by his brothers?" Jagwar asked.

"Maybe. I'd rather not talk about Raphael anymore Jagwar." Ninjara said, staring down at her feet.

The two sat in silence once more as the sounds of the jungle echoed around them.

"Jagwar?"

"Yes?"

"What did those mercenaries want tonight?" Ninjara queried. It was a question that she had been meaning to ask since she got here.

She remembered being back in the sewers of New York when the turtles got a visit from Man Ray. He told them some porpoises reported to him that Jagwar and the Coipacu were being pushed back further into hiding in the jungle from mercenaries. Man Ray did not go much into detail as he told them time was of the essence. So they all caught a ride to South America on the backs of giant Blue Whales led by Man Ray. When they reached the shore, Man Ray received a large distress call from many marine animals that were dying from an oil spillage near the coast of Cuba. He said his farewell's to everyone and promised to return in a couple of days.

After a two days of searching, they finally found the Coipacu village. Many warriors were injured from battle and some had even died. They were no match for the guns the mercenaries carried. Jagwar's face was stern and vengeful much unlike his usual calm and gentle demeanor. He talked with bared teeth and flattened ears. All he told them was that if they were not stopped, then the Coipacu who had lived in these jungles for hundreds of years, would be extinct. That's all the turtles need as they cooked up a plan that eventually won the battle tonight.

"Your sitting on it." He said.

Ninjara looked down at the log then back to Jagwar.

"All this," He said motioning to the jungle, "Is what they wanted. They wanted it gone. Gone so that they could make, how you say-'A quick buck'?"

Jagwar's tail started to swish back and forth as his anger began to build once more.

"They wanted it because men are greedy. They take and take without asking. They have no value for the jungle or the lives with it. Dozens of species wiped out everyday without anyone ever knowing they existed. All because of man's greed to own everything."

Jagwar finished the last part quietly as he tried to calm down. Ninjara watched him in sympathy and admiration. She never met anyone so passionate or devoted to their homeland.

As Jagwar settled himself back into a calmer frame of mind, Ninjara took the time to look him over. She had seen him over a hundred times through out all of the adventures she had been on with the turtles and the Mutanimals but had never really "looked" at him.

The first thing that came to her mind was...spotty. Obviously, being a humanoid jaguar he had a marveling pattern of spots that littered his entire body except for on the hands, feet and most of the face. Their was a splash of green that was caused from a necklace, wristbands and loincloth made from some sort of tree leaves, that went nice with his yellow and spotted fur. Hard cut muscles flowed through his entire body from his arms and legs to his chest and stomach. Without even realizing it, a small smile crept it's way onto her lips as her eyes roamed.

"I am sorry Ninjara. I tend to get...frustrated when talking of such matters." Jagwar said, snapping her out of her observation.

"It's quite all right. I understand." She replied, slightly blushing in embarrassment hoping that he didn't catch her staring.

"I can even relate." She said. Jagwar looked over in genuine surprise and interest.

"My home has always been in some form of danger from man as well."

"Where is your home?"

"A small island far off the coast of Japan. Giant fog banks protect the island from hunters and explorers or whoever else comes to expose us. But every now and then, one lucky human will make it through and discover what really lies in those banks."

Jagwar studied the vixen as she went on with her story. He was particularly interested in her attire that hid her voluptuous and athletic figure. It was similar to that of a samurai, with traditional armor across the waist and her right forearm. Leather padded pants covered her slender legs stopping just after the knee and sandals donned her small feet. A katana was strapped across her back and a knife tucked into her belt, resting against her purple sleeve-less silk shirt. He had never seen such clothing before. Not even from the books April had given him.

Ninjara brushed some loose hairs out of her face and fixed the unique ponytail she commonly wears.

"_Santa sangre_, _she is beautiful."_ He thought without even realizing it. He turned his head, a little embarrassed at what he thought.

"What happens to the ones who find your island?" He asked, turning back to her.

"We capture them and bring them to our shamans. They use old magic to fog their memories and we send them back out to sea. But still...they keep coming." She finished, looking back at the stars.

Jagwar chuckled which caused Ninjara to give him a look.

"My apologies Ninjara. I am not making light of your story. It's just...our situations remind me of a story mi madre us to tell me when I was younger."

"Will you tell me the story?"

Jagwar looked at her in surprise. She turned her body around to face him and sat almost like a child would, an innocent smile on her face. He could only smile back and nod.

_A Man sat alone in the jungle, drenched deep in sadness. And all the animals drew near to him and said, "We do not like to see you so sad. Ask us for whatever you wish and you shall have it." The Man said, "I want to have good sight." The vulture replied, "You shall have mine." The Man said, "I want to be strong." The jaguar said, "You shall be strong like me." Then the Man said, "I long to know the secrets of the Earth." The serpent said, "I will show them to you." And so it went with all the animals._

_And when the Man had they gifts they could give, he left. Then the owl said to other the animals, "Now the Man knows much, he'll be able to do many things. Suddenly I am afraid." The deer said, "The Man now has all that he needs. Now his sadness will stop." But the owl replied,_

"_No. I saw a hole in the Man, deep like the hunger he will never fill. It is what makes him sad and what makes him want. He will go on taking and taking, until one day the World will say, 'I am no more. And I have nothing left to give.'"_

The fox and the jaguar sat without saying a word for a few moments, letting the story run through their heads again.

"That's a beautiful story." Ninjara finally spoke. Jagwar nodded.

"Si. It was my favorite."

"Jagwar? Do you live here alone?"

Jagwar paused at the unexpected question for a moment until he answered, "Si. Mi madre has gone back to the world of man. Trying to fight for the jungle in their land. Other than the Coipacu and my fellow Mutanimals who visit from time to time, I am alone."

"What about...," Ninjara paused, unsure on how to put the question. "What about women?"

Jagwar felt that awkwardness return and suddenly became very bashful again. He was not used to talking about such matters.

"Um...no. I have not...how did Mondo Gecko put it...bow chikka wow wow?"

Ninjara burst out laughing. She nearly fell off the log as Jagwar blushed, embarrassed. Ninjara quickly regained her composure when she saw Jagwar's discomfort.

"I'm sorry Jagwar. I'm not laughing at you. That's not even what I meant when I asked" She said, failing to hold in a few giggles which caused Jagwar himself to let out a few himself.

"No need to apologize." He said staring at the river's edge.

"Ninjara?"

"Please...call me Umeko."

"Umeko. You are...happy with Raphael, si?"

Ninjara found herself stalling as the question came out of nowhere but answered it.

"Yes. I really am. Why?"

"I just wanted to know that someone as kind and good natured as you is receiving the happiness she richly deserves."

Ninjara smiled warmly at him and slid off the log. Jagwar did the same, only to the other side. They stood facing each other, the log in between them.

"I think I am ready to go back." Ninjara said, staring into Jagwar's green eyes. He nodded but the two did not move.

Ninjara could only stare at him as he did the same. She found her thoughts of Raphael drifting away quickly and being replaced with the handsome and kind Mutanimal who had treated her with such respect and care.

Without even thinking about it, the two slowly leaned forward and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

Jagwar's claws silently dug into the log and Ninjara moaned softly, enjoying the sensual feel of Jagwar's lips on her own. After a minute or so had passed, the two broke away.

They didn't blush. They didn't make apologies and they didn't look away from each other. They just stared once more until Ninjara calmly turned and left.

Jagwar stood alone in the jungle, the sounds of the animals echoing around him once more. He looked to the sky and saw a bright light emerging from the horizon. A new day had begun.

Jagwar slowly made his way back to the village, his mind focused only on that kiss and what was to come of it, if anything. Jagwar made it back to the village to see mostly everyone had fallen asleep. Michaelangelo and Dreadmon were slumped up against each other, their bellies rounded from a night of feasting.

He smiled and turned to see, in the shade of the very same tree, Ninjara and Raphael, holding each other in the morning light. Ninjara saw him and gave him a small smile.

Jagwar smiled back, all the while thinking, _"Caramba. What have you gotten yourself into this time gato?"_

* * *

_A/N: There it is. Now there's a weird pairing. The story that Jagwar told was from the movie Apocalypto. Anyways, let me know what you think and if you would be interested in a sequel or a completely different story but no flames please. Cya!_


End file.
